The Voice: Jenna's Sequel
by Laugh Until You Obitine
Summary: This is the sequel to The Voice: Jenna's Story. If you have not read that already you should do so before reading this. This is about Jenna wanting a new Alex and how she goes about getting one. T because I'm careful. Note: There is no romance in this story!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it's been a while, I had to wait for the new season of The Voice to start... but it's AWESOME! Anyway, I promised a sequel, so here it is! Enjoy!**_

I sat on one of The Voice's couch. They were _still_ filming the blind auditions. It had been five hours. I was extremely bored, all I had to entertain me were the people. I was watching the blind auditions live, no editing, no nothing. I was the Superstar Advisor that year so I was watching the Blind Auditions, critiquing each one, making mental notes on what needed to be improved.

Adam looked at the band. "Can I do a Blind Audition?"

"Oh no. He wouldn't dare." I muttered.

I stood up, scanning the room. "CARSON!"

"Oh, Jenna, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I want to do another Blind Audition. If Adam can do it, I want in."

"May I ask why?"

"Adam and Behati have been working with me on confidence. I now can talk to anyone and everyone without fear that they'll kill me. Well, actually, the fear is still there, but it's not overwhelming me anymore. Anyway, in my first Blind Audition all I remember is Blake asking my name. That was supposed to be one of the best experiences of my life and I blew it. I just want one do-over. I know I can't compete so what's the harm?"

"I don't see any. And the Producers will like that... okay, I'll alert the band."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

/-/-/-/-/

I waited until all the coaches were turned back around in their chairs.

I walked onto the stage my heels clicking. The audience had a collective intake of breath but no one shouted my name. The coaches still didn't know. But they would in a moment.

I nodded at the band and Christina Aguilera's Hurt started playing.

After the first word Adam turned around. He recognized my voice in a second. Blake and Pharrell came a bit later, but they caught on. Only Christina was left. But even she had to turn when I got to the chorus.

When I finally finished Adam ran up and hugged me. "Hey sweetheart. That was beautiful."

"Thanks. I try."

"Hello," Christina said, "I don't think we've formally met. Jenna, right?"

"Correctamundo."

"You are the cutest thing! I can't wait to work with you!"

"The feeling is mutual. Now, to pick my coach... I pick- Shakira!"

Adam started laughing. No one else got it, and I didn't blame them. We had had a lot of discussions about who I would choose if I could have anyone. I would have picked Shakira.

I walked off stage feeling accomplished. The Voice was my house now.

_**Tadah! I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope that you guys liked the first chapter and I hope you like the second chapter, too!**

I sat in Christina's big red chair next to Pharrell. The Voice could edit this portion however they wanted so I was coaching Pharrell's team today. Throughout the next few days I would get to everyone.

"You ready for the first artist?"

"Totally. I watched and rewetted all the battles so I have a fairly good idea of what everyone needs to work on."

"Coolness. Okay, so first up is Sawyer Fredericks. You know of him?"

"Yeah, I do. Beautiful vibrato. He has a few control issues when he goes for those big notes, though. It's nothing you can't fix. He has a good shot of winning."

"I missed you, sweet thing."

"Missed you too."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hello." Sawyer said as he entered.

"It's so great to meet you!" I said cheerily as I went up to hug him hello. I was thrilled that I could do that now. Adam had been taking me to therapy for the past month and I had learned to be confident, even if it was all an act. I was still on edge all the time, but I was able to play it cool. It was a small relief.

"So what song are you doing?" Pharrell asked.

"Collide."

"Perfection!" I cried. "That fits your vibrato perfectly! Oh, this will be so great!"

I watched him shrink back at my enthusiasm. He was shy. Okay. I could work with that. In fact, I was lost comfortable working with that.

"So," I continued, in a much gentler tone, "show us what you got."

/-/-/

I felt his pain. He expressed the frustration but the realization in the song perfectly. I felt a few tears sting my eyes. I couldn't help but think of Alex. He gave up everything, just to give me a chance. I had turned 14 the day before, and I couldn't help but remember the little things. The way he would treat me like a princess on my birthday. The way I felt like I deserved that. Like, for one day, the world _should_ revolve around me, if only for a day. He knew me back and front. He had been offered many times to let me go into foster care. And each time he declined. I owed him so much, so much I could never repay him.

Sawyer was in the middle of the song but I went up and wrapped my arms him anyway. I had finally done it. I had found a replacement that was in the same state as me. I had found my new Alex.

/-/-/-/-/-/

The rest of team Pharrell came and went, all of them exceptional, but the one that stuck in my head was Sawyer. I wanted him to be my Alex. I _needed_ him to be my Alex. But how to convince him?

**_Okay, so if you couldn't tell, Jenna wants Sawyer to be an older brother figure to her, not her boyfriend. I hope you liked it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School. Anyway, here you go!_**

_"Game face on, alright?" _

Alex's voice rang out, breaking the sadness that was washing over me.

_"It is on, Alex. It's always on. it's a part of me now."_

_"Then show me your real face."_

_"I don't know how."_

"Can you smile at me, Jenna?" Adam asked, his words breaking my flashback. I was sitting in Pharrell's big red chair. Adam's team would be coming in a few moments. I had to get myself together.

I swiped at my eyes and put on a show. "Okay, all better, just had a moment there. I'm fine now."

"Why is it that every time I turn around you're crying? Why can't you just be happy?"

"Because every time I do, something bad happens. I'm protecting myself."

"It's Alex, isn't it."

"Possibly."

"Jenna, you have to get over him. He's never coming back."

"Maybe he is."

"How so?"

"Sawyer."

"He was alive when Alex died, you know."

"No, you don't understand, I want him to be my new Alex. But I'm scared that if I turn him into my makeshift brother something terrible will happen."

"I promise you, it won't."

"I call for him, Adam. But he's never there. He never answers. No matter how loud or how desperate I am, it's like I'm underwater and the liquid just fills my lungs, stifling the screams."

"Jenna. You- you need help."

"No, I don't. I already got all the help I need. It's just- it hurts to think that the last thing I said to him was 'pick me up at 1, okay? If you're late one more time I'll kill you.' and then he died, trying to come and get me early."

"Josh is here, Jenna. We'll continue this conversation later."

"Hello, you must be Josh!" I said pleasantly, pretending that nothing had happened.

"Jenna! How great to finally meet you! Okay, so for my song..."

**_Sorry it was so short. I realized that I needed to fill a few things in so I had to do that first. Until nest chapter!_**


End file.
